


Cracked Porcelain

by MadMaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Biting, Blood and Violence, Bondage and Discipline, Borderline Personality Disorder, Character Bashing, Child Draco, Child Murder, Child Neglect, Childishness, Come Marking, Dark Character, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Fantasy, Declarations Of Love, Deformed Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Hidden Rooms, Isolation, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Malfoy Manor, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Sexual Bondage, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Violence, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Possessive Sex, Rules, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Social Anxiety, Trap Doors, Trapped, Voyeurism, porcelain dolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMaster/pseuds/MadMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger is excited, she is leaving her dark past behind to start anew. She has moved to a completely different country to become a Governess to an eight year old in the marshlands outside of London. A small marshland town of Wiltshire is just what she needs. No hustle and bustle of a large town. No prying eyes, and no trouble. </p>
<p>Hermione takes the job as a Governess for the Malfoy family. She has no idea what she has signed up for until it is far too late.</p>
<p>The Boy (Bell 2016) AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Dragon

Warm amber eyes glanced up from the ink kissed book. She has been in this dark gray taxi for the past three hours. Looking to her right she noticed that the trees were thinning. A large stone angel caught her eye as the driver zipped pass it. The stone was old, cracked, and covered in vines. The angel's features stood out in her intellectual mind. The angel looked stoic and grim. It would have been at least a foot taller than herself. Soon it was out of sight, but the image wouldn't leave her no matter how hard she tried to shake it away. Her eyes then found the small town. It was like stepping back into the nineteen-thirties at seeing the buildings. A smile slipped on her full dusty rose tinted lips. She hoped to explore the shops sometime soon.

The driver, a heavily overweight man in is early fifties, reminded Hermione of a rat. The man had stringy greyish blond hair that was very dirty, his nose was very rodent like, his bugged blue eyes leered at her from the review mirror, and when he grinned at her she could see his jagged yellow teeth. He reminded Hermione of a large sewer rat, sharp bucked front teeth and everything. She wanted to ask him if he knew the history of the town, but she was not going to subjugate herself to his sandpaper and nasal sounding voice. So Hermione kept her mouth firmly shut. They continued to drive. At this point Hermione was getting a little antsy. Closing her book she grabbed her large toffee and espresso colored tote-purse. She placed her book inside the purse beach bag hybrid. Then pulled out her letter. Written in feminine elegance was the address: Malfoy Manor, 143 Silver Marshlands, Wiltshire, England. Knowing how badly she need to know, Hermione held the letter tightly in her right hand as she leaned forward slightly to speak to the driver, whom insisted on first meeting her to call him Wormtail. Not a flattering nickname.

"Sir, how much longer to Malfoy Manor?"

Wormtail glanced at her in his review mirror, clearly trying to see down her blouse. Hermione grinded her teeth together to stop herself from smacking the man across the face.

"Oh, Miss Granger we are 'bout fifteen minutes away from the manor. It is an hour outside the town, but still considered in it. Cocked up isn't it. They living in the marsh."

Hermione held her tongue on correcting his sentences.   

"What can you tell me about where they live?"

"Oh, Mister Malfoy and his lady live in the middle on an island in the marshlands. It is really rather dangerous. There is only one road in and one road out, and that is only when the road isn't covered from the tide. You'd be trapped at the manor for days at a time. It is really bad in spring, sometimes the road is flooded for weeks at a time. The house is too large for a family of three. The manor is like the size of a small castle. Malfoy and his lady come from old old old money, Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes went wide when he pulled off on a stone road. She was surrounded by water on both sides. For miles all she could see was silver-blue water. There was a few dead trees scattered randomly in the marsh. Then she saw the rocky miniature mountain slowly rise from the silver tinted water. She could make out a road trailing up the mountain like hill. A few minutes later they were driving up the said mountain like hill.

As soon as they reached the top she noticed they were in a small wooded area. The road went straight down the middle of the miniature forest. Hermione smiled at the large trees. It was like stepping into another world, one so different from her own. Turning her attention back to the front only caused her eyes to widen even further. Large cream and dark grey colored stone towers were seen over the top of the trees. The closer they got the more she could see. The driver was not exaggerating when he said the manor was more of a castle. The stone road turned into a paved driveway. There was no fencing, but with living out in the marshlands it was obvious the family did not need one.

Before she could grasp it the driver had parked the car. Hermione's eyes were captivated by the size and beauty of the place. It was like she stepping into a fantasy world.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Miss Granger!"

Hermione only nodded to acknowledge him. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she grabbed her tote and her two huge duffle bags that sat held her clothes. The three suitcases in the trunk housed all of her books and movies. Hermione had her laptop and charger in her burgundy duffle bag cushioned by her clothes. She climbed out of the backseat and smiled up at the manor. The driver, Wormtail, opened his door and got out after realizing he did not need to help her out of the taxi. He then popped the trunk of the grey taxi to get her five, suitcases out. Hermione watched him, trying not to smirk at how his face showed shock as he lifted one of the suitcases out. He wheezed and looked at the tiny brunette with his bugged blue eyes. She knew what he was wondering, how could a 5'5 girl weighing only about seven stone be able to carry a suitcase that weighs at least two stone! Hermione grinned to herself, bookworm strength that is how. She had three suitcases that weigh at least two stone or more.

Hermione walked to the front door and waited. The driver followed behind her huffing and puffing at the weight that was in her suitcase.

"Miss...Gran...ger...the...the...Mal...floy...s...are...out...but...want...you...to...wait...inside...for...them!"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow before knocking on the large elegant door. She waited and watched as Wormtail struggled to get up the stone steps. No one answered the door.

"I *huff* forgot to *huff* mention that *huff* the Malfoy family do not *huff* have hired help."

Hermione frowned, "With a manor this size it needs help. How do they keep everything together?"

Wormtail was breathing heavily onto her suitcase making her grimace.

"The help always quit after about a month or so. The place is creepy Miss Granger. The history of this place isn't wrapped in sunshine and daisies. It is an old house with dark stories in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a marsh that can trap a person there alone for days maybe weeks."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "The house isn't haunted right?"

Wormtail laughed, "Some say it is haunted, some say it is cursed, and some say it is a portal to hell."

Hermione stiffened and hissed out, "What?"

He laughed, "And some say it is an old house that makes noises. It is just a house Miss Granger."

Hermione bristled. Just what had she gotten herself into? How is this a safe place to raise a young child?

Hermione spoke again as Wormtail pulled a large old key out of his jacket pocket.

"What is Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy like?"

Wormtail shrugged, "I only met them about thrice in me time as a driver for Wiltshire. They seem...really uppity."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. She knew he would think her a prude.

"Their son, how is he?"

Wormtail glanced at her and shrugged, "Never met 'im myself."

Hermione nodded, and couldn't blame the Malfoys for sparing their son such a gross and caution worthy person. He finally opened the door and Hermione instantly walked inside placing her duffels on the floor in the grand entry way. Wormtail placed her suitcase beside her other bags. Hermione continued to carry her tote-purse. It had her personal information in it, so she was not leaving it anywhere within stealing reach of the driver. Hermione walked back to the taxi and two of her suitcases: these had her shoes, toiletries, cosmetic stuff, jewelry, and some more clothes. She carried them back into the house just as he walked over to her to grab other suitcases. She fought back a laugh as she heard him grunt and pull out another suitcase housing her books.

Once everything was in the manor Hermione went to pay him, but he waved her off.

"Lucius Malfoy already paid me. They will be here momentarily. They went out to the town we just passed through."

Hermione nodded and had to clench her fist from slamming the door in his hideous perverted face. He leered at her one last time before handing her the key to the manor.

"Have a nice time Miss Granger, I hope to see ya soon!"

Hermione just shut the door and shivered, "Not a chance in hell."

Hermione shrugged out of her jacket and tossing it over her suitcase. Looking around she smiled. The manor so far was elegant, but had a cold vibe. Not wanting to dirty the clean floors Hermione took off her dark brown boots: leaving her in her red and yellow poke-a-dot socks. Walking further into the grand entryway she smiled at the dark greys, dark greens, and ebony the room was decorated. One the floor in the white marble was a large family crest. There was a green and black shield with a large silver 'M' in the middle. The shield had three artistic arrows: on behind the middle of the shield, and the other two crossing on two corners. Wrapped around the center arrow near the arrow head were two venomous green vipers entangled with each other. Holding the shield were two beautiful black and silver dragons. At the bottom of the shield was script in a leaf banner. The words were in curvy elegant script. There were only three words: Ignis Purgans Omnes. The family crest was really a sight to behold.

She then turned her attention to the twin staircases. They were beautiful. The stairs and railing was made out of black and grey marble. The railing was carved to look like a snake coiling around and around all the was to the top. Hermione walked closer and was in awe at the pure craftsmanship of the stone railing. A large bush viper head was the beginning of the railing. The viper had it's mouth open, almost like it was frozen in stone just as it went to strike its prey. Hermione noticed the little details that made her smile. The artist carved a forked tongue poking out of it's sheath, venoms pockets on the fangs, the glottis, all the tiny bottom teeth, the nostrils, the spiked scales, the nostrils, but in the eye socket were two large dark green tinted starburst emeralds. She knew if she went over to the other staircase it would match perfectly with this railing.

A loud shuffling sound made Hermione tare her amber eyes away from the artwork and up the staircase. Confusion held her mind, before unease wrapped around her heart. Wormtail said their was no 'help' and that the Malfoy family was out.

Climbing up the stairs she called out, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

A loud thump was her response. Hermione quickly climbed the staircase and looked around trying to find the direction were the sound came from. To her left another loud thump alerted her. She rushed down that hallway.

"Hello? I'm Hermione the new Governess! Is anyone here?"

Another thump. It was as if someone was trying to lead her somewhere. Hermione is more likely to chase after something than run away. She followed the odd variety of thumps until they stopped as she passed by a large dark wooden door. She stopped and went back to the door. Curiosity won over logic. She opened the door and was pleasantly surprised by the large child's bedroom. Hermione walked inside and smiled genuinely at what she saw. The room was large with thick plush black carpet and dark green walls with blackish brown trim. A large dark oak wood desk sat before the large window. It had an antique looking globe on it. A large leather chair sat behind it. Sweeping her eyes around she smiled at all the antique and old toys lining the room. There was a miniature battlefield on a table a few feet away from a full sized bed. The battlefield was beautifully recreated and the small plastic or porcelain soldiers looked well staged. The bed was made. The dark green comforter was pressed and wrinkle free. It had an arrangement of extravagant green and black pillows. The room was spotless, and kind of worried Hermione. A boy at eight should be a little messy. This room looks as if it was staged for a catalog. She wondered if the Malfoy's were very strict parents.

Her eyes found a colorful toy on the shelf opposite the model battlefield. A smile slipped on her face she recognized this type of toy. It was hand made and lovely. Reaching out she stroked the silk one piece outfit the plastic and porcelain marionette. Hermione took a better look and grinned.

"I had a doll that looked similar to this when I was little. Is this a Bella Lancôme marionette? My great grandmother collected them, so I think it is."

Hermione wasn't even aware she was talking to herself.

"I loved the Adorlee marionette, she was my favorite to play with when we visited in the Summer."

"Did you spend your Summers in the UK or France?" a deep voice spoke up nearly making her throw the doll.

Hermione screamed and turned around clutching the doll to her chest. In the doorway stood a young man about her age with messy black hair, round metal glasses, and a worried smile on his face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard someone talking and went to investigate."

Hermione sighed and laughed, "Sorry! I heard someone up here a few moments ago and thought I'd try and introduce myself."

The dark haired green eyed stranger smiled a boyish lopsided smile, "It is okay. The manor is like ancient so it is going to make a lot of noise. Thumps, creaks, and other noises come with the house. I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Potter."

Hermione smiled brilliantly, "I'm Hermione Granger, the new Governess."

Mr. Potter's smile wilted slightly before coming back full force, "I'm the errand boy and the handy man here. I don't live on the property, I was just bringing in the monthly groceries from Hogsmeade Grocery. Would you like to follow me down so I could show you the charm of the kitchen?"

Hermione smirked and nodded, "I'd love too."

Harry grinned back at the curly haired young woman. Harry made a motion with his head, as if telling her to come along. She giggled at herself and placed the doll how she found it, before following the young man down the stairs. He grinned and led her through the hallway and down the stairs. He turned back to her and grinned.

"Over there is the drawing room. Lady Malfoy normally has tea there. On the other side there is the library. They have books from floor to ceiling in there. Under the stairs, follow me."

Hermione's amber orbs went straight to the direction of the library and strayed that way in longing, until she couldn't see it anymore. There was a large sitting area underneath the stairs and he just led her further into the house. They passed through the formal dining room. A large dark marbled wood, that looked exotic to Hermione, table stood in the middle of the formal dining room demanding full attention. The table was set with beautiful porcelain China seating sets. The porcelain's design was reddish orange fire. It was very unique and rather interesting. The glasses looked to be made of crystal! Hermione shook her head. It is wonderful to have nice things, but to spend all that money on such as dining sets? It seemed like a waste of money to Hermione.

Well, one of the reasons she took this job was because the Malfoy family would be paying her handsomely. The other reasons are too personal and dark to let herself think about. Her eyes went to Harry Potter as he noticed her awe and slight disbelief at the Fine China. He grinned in understanding.

"Lord Malfoy is a bit of a peacock."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Not Mrs. Malfoy?"

Harry laughed, "Oh she is very much the same, but the house was decorated not by the lady, but by the man of the house."

They finally reached the kitchen and she smiled at the size and beauty of it. Unlike the rest of the house, the kitchen was more light oriented. The floors were a white and grey tile. The cabinets were white with silver handles. The refrigerator was huge and silver. The counter tops were a white and grey marble. There was a medium sized sand wood dining table that seated six comfortably in the kitchen. She noticed a large bowl of fresh fruit on the counter. On the table were an arrangement of Sunflowers, daisies, yellow and white roses, and baby's breath. It was a nice change from the artistic but cold centerpiece in the formal dining room.

At seeing the flowers Harry wore a confused look on his face. Hermione almost didn't notice the change in his smile.

"What's wrong?"

Harry turned his eyes to her and shook his head, "It's nothing, I just I swore when I came in here a few minutes ago those flowers were dead."

Hermione glared at him, "Don't try to scare me, it's rude."

Harry smiled shyly, "I'm sorry, I promise I'm not. I guess I'm just losing it. Pretty girl staring at me. We are putting up the groceries."

Hermione smiled, "So what is this family like?"

Harry smiled as he put away the bread, "Well they are nice enough, very formal and not a big fan of change."

Hermione smiled, "And their son, Draco?"

Harry frowned slightly, "Um, its best if you meet him for yourself."

Hermione went to ask him to elaborate on what he meant before a sharp feminine voice startled her.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione turned around and immediately felt like she belonged anywhere but here. The woman in front of her was beautiful: her long greying blond hair was curled and styled in an elegant half up half down hair style held most likely by an expensive barrette. The woman herself was thin, and must have been a descendent from Aphrodite to look as youthful and beautiful as she did. Madame Malfoy wore a floor length fitted long sleeved dark blue dress with pearls around her neck and pearl earrings. The woman was the embodiment of the word elegance.

"Oh, um, good afternoon Mis-Lady Malfoy."

Mrs. Malfoy looked Hermione over and the girl felt like the woman wasn't exactly impressed.

"Miss Granger, where are your shoes?"

Hermione looked down in shock and her socks were almost mocking her as she rocked back and forth on her heel twice.

"Um.."

Mrs. Malfoy arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Hermione blushed and headed out of the kitchen and back to the entryway. The lady of the house followed behind her quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to dirty your lovely home." Hermione explained to the older woman as he went straight to her suitcase just to freeze and stare at the floor were she left her boots and jacket.

"I swear, I left my boots right here. Looks like my jacket is gone too..."

Hermione missed the look of worry on Mrs. Malfoy's face before she placed a mask of arrogance on.

"That would be Draco, he can be rather...playful."

Hermione glanced up from were she had hunched over her suitcase, "Oh."

Mrs. Malfoy looked down her petite nose, "I take it you have other footwear?"

Hermione nodded and tore open the zipper on her suitcase to dig for a pair of ballet flats.

A snort came from behind her.

"Miss Granger, we must not keep them waiting."

Hermione nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Hermione followed Mrs. Malfoy up the stairs and listened as the woman spoke.

"Draco is very excited to meet you. We have had many prudential governesses, but Draco has reject them all."

Hermione looked up slightly startled at that statement. Was she no hired? Hermione noticed Mrs. Malfoy taking in her appearance, again.

"They were not as young...or...pretty as you."

Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine. Something felt wrong, but she tossed it away. She needed this job.

"Oh, well I am very excited to meet him too."

Mrs. Malfoy hummed slightly and led the way upstairs. They took a right and went toward another room. When Mrs. Malfoy opened the wooden door Hermione noticed a man with long white blonde hair tied at the nape of his neck crouched down talking to someone in a pleated leather chair.

"Miss Granger this is my husband Lucius Malfoy. Darling this is Miss Granger."

He stood and bowed to her, "Afternoon Miss Granger."

Lucius was very handsome. He was very physically pleasing to the eye. He had an angular face, strong straight nose, and light blue almost grey eyes. His skin was tanner than his wife's pale flesh. He stood blocking view of whomever was sitting in the chair.

Hermione's amber eyes flickered to were Mrs. Malfoy stood, hands braced against the leather. Her eyes went from the chair back to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, and this is our son, Draco."

Mr. Malfoy moved out of the way and sitting prim and proper in the chair was a fair haired, grey eyed, porcelain doll staring into nothingness yet seeming to be staring right at her.


	2. Erupt Into Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another person's point of view on Hermione's past.

Blue flames were the best way to describe his eyes. He glared down hatefully at the note.

_Ron,_

_I can't do this anymore. We are toxic together, it isn't healthy what we had. All the late night yelling at one another, the physical violence, and the emotional upheave has worn me down and destroyed all love I had or you. You called me horrid names and made me feel like I mean nothing. I do not know if you remember that night. The snowy night you came home pissed out of your mind. You smelled of cheap perfume and had multiple shades of lipstick marks all over you. We fought again that night, about you cheating. I was three months pregnant and the fact that you cheated on me made me so mad, I smashed one of your sport collector's items. You responded in kind. I went to leave, I was going to go over to your sister's apartment, I was on the first step of the stairs when you screamed at me forcing me to turn around. You stomped toward me, red in the face. Before I knew what had happened your large palm connected heavily with my cheek sending me down the flight of stairs._

_That night you left me at the bottom uncaring that I was bleeding and was losing something precious. I was heartbroken. We lost it. You losing your temper, you drinking yourself stupid, and you deciding to leave me at the bottom of the stairs has made me hate you. I know you are still mad at me for pressing charges, but you killed our baby. You did, not me. You should live with the guilt, even though I do. We are toxic and I refuse to be poisoned any more. So I am leaving you Ronald Billus Weasley. You are a selfish, jealous, violent man. You brought this on yourself. I should have never given you a second chance after you cheated on me in high school._

_I hope you find peace, Ron, I really do. I hope you sober up. I hope you find a woman that will make you want to give her the world. I hope all the hatred and violence in your heart to evaporate. I hope one day we can see one another and not feel anger and regret. I hope that one day we will find ourselves with everything we have ever wanted. I know what I want and I am going to go and find it. I do not want you to contact me. I have left by time you read this. I took all of my belongings, nothing of yours. Ginny watched me as I gathered my things. The apartment is clean and my scent is gone. I want you to have a happy life, just without me in it._

_Hermione_

Ron glared hatefully at the curvy feminine penmanship. How could she do this to him? Ron started to pace in their-now his apartment. His eyes found one of the many pictures of them she left behind, as if taunting him. His large freckled fist went through the wall near her smiling face. Growling deep in his throat, Ron removed his bleed fist from the wall. She didn't visit him once in Azkaban for his three month sentence for domestic assault. She wouldn't take any of his calls. He comes home to find a single piece of paper telling him it is all his fault. She can't leave him. He won't let her.

"That stupid bitch thinks she can get rid of me! Me? The first and only man that saw her as a female? No I won't let this happen. I'm calling Ginny she'll know were that curly haired bint went."

Ron picked up his landline phone and called his little sister. He waited four rings before she answered.

"Hello?"

Ron growled into the receiver, "Gin, where is she?"

Ginny responded right away, "Ron? When did you get out? Mom has been-"

"I do not give a flying fuck about how mom is feeling! Now, where the bloody fuck is she!"

Ginny softened her tone, noticing right away her brother is in a rage, "Where is who?"

"Granger."

Ginny stiffened on the other line, "I don't know."

Ron slammed the phone on the table thrice before putting it back to his ear, "Don't you lie to me Ginny I am your brother! I know you helped her clean out my place. Now I am going to ask you again, and you better have a location for me. Where the fuck is my dumbass girlfriend!"

Ginny broke into a fit of tears, "Ron I swear I don't know. She told me she was packing all of her things to go to a special woman's retreat in America that help women whom have lost a child."

Ron snarled into the receiver, "That bushy haired bint is in America! Where in America Ginny! Tell me this instant!"

Ginny whaled, "I-I-I don't know! She doesn't want to come back though. Ron I don't know anything else, I swear it!"

Ron  kicked his foot out sending his small plastic dining table flying, "Fuck! Do you have any idea who might?!"

Ginny shock her head but remembered he couldn't see that, "I don't know! Hermione doesn't really have any other friends besides our family, and Neville. She wouldn't tell Neville anything though!"

Ron rubbed his temples, "I will find her Gin, and when I do she is going to regret leaving me. She is going to wish she had sat in this apartment quietly and faithfully until I got out."

Ginny shivered violently in fear. She liked Hermione, she really did. Her brother on the other hand was a lose cannon and would love to bruise up anyone, and at this moment the only one he wanted to hurt was a tiny 5'5 young woman.

Ginny heard the dial tone and quickly called another number. She doesn't know where Hermione is, but she does know someone who knows where she is. At least she can warn her.

A soft, "Hello?"

Ginny sobbed, "He is going to go after her! Please tell her what is happening. He is looking for her and he isn't going to be kind!"

Dial tone.


	3. Left in the Dragon's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione learns the rules.  
> Lord and Lady Malfoy leave on a much needed 'holiday'. Hermione knows she'll be left alone, with a creepy doll in a huge creepy house, for six months.

Hermione laughed. A soft bell sound erupted from her mouth and it filled the room. Her eyes went to the couple and at their stoic expressions she choked on her laugh. Her eyes going back to the life sized porcelain doll. The doll had styled white blonde hair. It's eyes were large unseeing grey. They made her feel uncomfortable. It was like they saw nothing and everything at the same time. It was dressed in dark grey pants, a white button up long sleeved shirt with a dark green sweater vest, with a dark green and black striped tie. The doll even had black leather shoes.

Harry's soft voice spoke up from behind her, "I see you met Draco."

Hermione's eyes narrowed on the dark haired young man as he walked into the billiard room. He kneeled down and stuck out his hand to the doll.

"Afternoon, Draco. This here is Miss Hermione Granger. She is really nice and I hope you like her."

Harry then stood up and back away from the doll. Hermione swallowed down her fear and discomfort before kneeling down toward the doll. The closer she got to it the more eerie it appeared.

She took the cold rough glass hand and spoke sweetly and clearly so everyone in the room heard.

"Nice to finally meet you Draco, I'm Hermione Granger and hopefully I'll be your new Governess. I think we will be very fond of one another. Please take care of me."

Hermione glanced up and noticed Mrs. Malfoy's look of approval. She felt relieved, the woman finally didn't glare at her. Hermione stood and met the lady of the house's eye. She gave a fake smile to Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger let's get started."

Hermione knew that meant that she was going to go over Draco's 'schedule' with her. Hermione pitied the Malfoys, the loss of the real Draco must have destroyed them to do this ruse. Hermione followed Mrs. Malfoy out of the billiard room and down the hall towards the child's room she entered earlier. Hermione watched as Mrs. Malfoy undressed the doll and redressed him into a black silk set of pajamas.

"Miss Granger. You will wake him at seven o'clock every weekday, eight on Saturday, and seven fifteen on Sunday. You will find a clean set of clothes on his desk behind you. His other clothes are in his nightstand."

Mrs. Malfoy placed the doll on the bed and stepped away from it. Hermione stared at the doll and felt sort of ridiculous. She met her employer's icy stare.

"Oh you want me too-"

"Yes Miss Granger, you will need to wake him."

Hermione nodded and walked over to the bed leaning over the doll a soft gentle voice she spoke, "Draco, it is time to get up."

Mrs. Malfoy snorted slightly, "I don't know about you Miss Granger but that would not awaken me."

Hermione sighed and tried again. Leaning over she gathered the breakable doll into her arms gently.

"Draco it is time to wake up."

Mrs. Malfoy rubbed her temples, "He is not a baby, Miss Granger. You can handle him."

Hermione blushed but before she could say or do anything else. The elder woman glided by Hermione and took the doll out of her arms.

"Let me show you."

The woman sat down on a rocking chair as she cuddled the doll, "I would let Miss Granger do this herself, but I have a feeling that we'd be here until supper time."

Hermione wisely kept her mouth shut. The blonde woman was driving her insane.

Once she 'learned' how to wake up, undress, and redress a doll she was led down the stairs once again. Down towards where Harry had said the library was located. A smile slipped on her face as Mrs. Malfoy opened the doors to the library. It was beautiful, the walls were lined from floor to ceiling with rows after rows of books. Her amber eyes sparkled happily and she kind of gave off his aura of pure joy. Deep into the library there was a wooden antique desk. Behind the desk was a glass case of all sorts of things from books to antique science objects and medical tools.

Mrs. Malfoy placed the doll on the cushioned chair, like a young girl would if she was going to play teacher to her dolls. Hermione was a little put off at seeing how the doll was being treated. It was a doll, not a real boy. Hermione had decided that she wouldn't judge, she needed this so she could get over the oddity.

"Now Draco has lessons for three hours a day for five days. First will be Literature. I normally read him poetry, do you know any?"

Hermione smiled brightly at the subject, "I have brought quite a few books with me. I am also very familiar with Shakespeare, Homer, and Beowulf."

Mrs. Malfoy didn't look impressed, but she didn't look disappointed either. She turned back to Draco and fixed the collar of his shirt slightly.

"We have one hour Literature, you will need to read in a loud, clear voice. Then we break for two minutes then move on to one of our Biology texts. We have a wide variety and feel free to ask Mr. Potter to receive other books from town if you wish. After an hour of Biology or other sciences we break again. Then it is music appreciation. Draco likes it rather louder than I prefer, but it brings him so much joy and serenity that I couldn't possibly take it away from him."

Hermione eyed the record player with wide eyes as Mrs. Malfoy turned it on. It was loud, very loud.

She turned her gaze back on the doll. She shivered as she noticed its head was turned to looking right at her. So read a little, bathroom break, read a little more, bathroom break, then music. She could handle that. Then Mrs. Malfoy went and gave her a tour of the house. Hermione revisited the entryway, the drawing room, and the formal dining room (which she is not to dine in) before she was lead up stairs. The second story housed the billiard room, and a ballroom in the left hallway. The ballroom was beautiful, it looked like something out of a Gothic novel. Then Hermione was led down the right hallway. She was reshown the doll's bedroom, and told she would have to dust and vacuum twice a week. Then Mrs. Malfoy showed her the bedroom she'd be staying in. Hermione found it eerie that she would be directly across the hall from the doll's bedroom. Her room was very elegant with the different shades of blue and tan. There was not a bathroom attached to the room, but it had a beautiful view of the backyard and gardens. The gardens were a mixture of stone, trees, and dead flowers. Hermione could also swear that she could see the outline of what appeared to be an iron fence like the type that would go around a pool.

Hermione turned back to Mrs. Malfoy, "Is there a pool on the property?"

Mrs. Malfoy looked up from inspecting the girl's luggage. A look of sorrow appeared across her face.

"We do. It is in ruins I am afraid. It became over run by snakes and vermin now. Speaking of things in ruin and places you should never enter. Please follow me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but followed silently. Further down the hallway there was a small set of stairs completely hidden if you did not know it was there. Mrs. Malfoy touched the wall and stood blocking her path.

"Up these stairs was Draco's playroom and music room. We had a horrendous fire up these steps. It is far to dangerous to go up there. We have had a fire marshal come and check it out. He had advised us to reinforce the ceilings and walls, but he himself couldn't go up there without injury. I urge you to never, and I mean never go up there. There is also an attic, but it can only be reached from the rooms up there. I also would avoid the cellar, it is rather dark and damp."

Hermione looked up the stairs with a frown on her face. A playroom was erupted into flames making it unlivable and dangerous. Hermione met her employer's eyes and nodded her understanding.

"I will not go up there."

Mrs. Malfoy nodded her head once, "Good."

* * *

 The clinking of silverware on glass plates filled the silence around the kitchen. Amber orbs glanced at the doll that sat perfectly still with a plate full of food in front of it. Hermione felt a wave of irritation at the waste of perfectly good food. She cleared her mind and went back to eating her supper: pork roast, sliced red potatoes, seasoned carrots, buttered rolls, and a glass of red wine. The plates they ate off of were beautiful, though not as intriguing as the flamed plates in the formal dining room. Hermione raised a piece of carrot to her mouth and chewed silently while watching Mrs. Malfoy coo over the doll and then switch into a stiff and proper swot.

"Miss Granger, this house is out in the middle of the marshlands so we throw nothing out. We are constantly at battle with the elements. If it decides to rain one day, we would be stranded here for a week or more. Then we also have to battle with the vermin, especially the vermin. We take certain precautions to insure they do not cause issues. Mr. Potter normally cleans them out when he arrives every week, but throughout the week you will have to clean them out. Mr. Malfoy will show you the traps."

After the early supper Mr. Malfoy lead Hermione around the manor.

"Well, Miss Granger. I am sure this all seems rather strange to you my dear. My wife is paranoid that the vermin would get into the walls. Draco has never been very fond of animals. Normally Mr. Potter does this, but there will be times the young lad will not be able to be here. You will have to remove them yourself. As you can see you just remove the lid and take it out by the tail and toss it into the waste bag. Now I must warn you not to use the fire places, they are more of a hazard than anything. Also our last tradesmen, quite the fool really, happened to pave all the windows shut."

Hermione was getting a lot of red flags. The manor was more of a safety hazard than anything. Hermione followed the Lord of the house around the manor.

She spoke up, "Why do you have no help, besides Mr. Potter, with the place?"

Mr. Malfoy sighed, "This manor has been here for a long while. Generations of Malfoys have lived in those walls. My great-grandfather was born here, my grandfather and father as well, even I was born here so was Draco. It is an old house, and like everywhere else it has a history. There is a bit of folklore about the house and it is not kind. You are not in danger here Miss Granger, as long as you follow the rules."

Hermione nodded feeling even more unsettled, "Yes sir."

* * *

Hermione stood in the doorway of the doll's bedroom and watched as the Malfoys tuck in the doll. It was odd to see then sitting on either side of the large bed praying together, well sort of.

Hermione stared at the doll's grey orbs and felt they were far too human looking.

"God bless mother, God bless father, God bless Hermione, and God bless me."

Hermione looked a little startled to be included in their prayers. After the quiet 'Amen'. Mrs. Malfoy ran her manicured hand down the glass face tenderly. She was mumbling to him about how good he was and how proud she was of him for being so polite. Mr. Malfoy glanced at her in the doorway and touched his wife's hand his eyes indicating that they had an audience.

She turned her head and stared directly into amber orbs, "Would you mind giving us a moment with our son?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, not at all."

Mr. Malfoy closed the wooden door in her face before she even finished her sentence. She could hear muffled voices. She twiddled her thumbs as she waited. Then a rush of warm air kissed her face. Looking up she saw a tight smile on Mrs. Malfoy's lips.

"Well, Miss Granger he likes you. He wants you to stay. He has chosen you, Miss Granger. That is if you'll have him?"

Hermione nodded before being hugged tightly by the lady of the manor. Hermione's eyes went straight to the doll, which happened to be looking straight at her as well. Turning her attention away as she felt Mr. Malfoy's large hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled as Mrs. Malfoy released her from her rather tight hug.

"I look forward to working for you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione was out of her tight black jeans and elegant professional orange and red blouse and in her nightwear. She sat on her bed in her dark brown spaghetti string tank top and her brown and white zebra print fuzzy shorts. Her long caramel curls were up in a pony tail as she stared down at the hand rotating dial telephone, something she has only really seen in movies. She had dialed her best friend's number and whispered into the receiver their conversation.

"It is really odd here Luna, and not a sweet airy odd that you have no a creepy dark odd! The place is literally in the middle of nowhere and is hard to get to."

Luna's soft voice came over the receiver, "Oddities are pieces of nature that are needed. The placement of the manor is perfect for what you wanted."

Hermione sighed, "I sort of feel bad, like I am taking advantage of them, but at the same time I they treat this doll like a living breath child Luna. The doll is life size and eerily life like, until you get to its large unseeing grey eyes."

Luna let out a wispy laugh, "They sound like guilt ridden parents to me. Oh I should tell you. I received a call from Neville this afternoon. Ron is out of jail, he went into a rage when he got home to only find your note. He raved at Ginny. He made some very disheartening claims. Ginny called Parvati and she called Neville and he called me. We are like a grape vine."

Hermione rubbed her forehead and fought back tears, "Just please tell him nothing, please Luna."

Luna responded sweetly, "You have nothing to worry over."

Hermione sighed before giving her goodbye.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Luna, for everything."

The blonde only hummed sweetly in response.

* * *

It was a little before seven when Hermione woke up. Stretching she went straight to her new dresser and pulled out her straight leg blue jeans and a light powder blue button up shirt with a white tank top. Hermione shimmied out of her shorts and tossed of her brown tank top. She pulled the blue jeans over the naturally tan skin of her legs and hips. Hermione then bent over to open another drawer to get one of her bras when the hair on the back f her neck stood up. Grabbing a bra without care to the color or style. She felt like someone was watching her. Trying to get the feeling to go away she covered her breast and disappeared into her closet, which only made her feel more exposed. Turning her back to her other clothes she rapidly put on her bra and white tank top. Feeling much more covered she returned into her bedroom to snatch her button up from the bed.

Hermione had just finished dressing and was brushing her wild curls into a pony tail when she heard a loud crash and violent thumps. Quickly tying back her unruly curls she opened her door just in time to hear Mrs. Malfoy shout.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! You can not through temper tantrums like this! Just wait until I tell your father young man!"

Hermione stepped closer and watched as the aristocratic woman crouch to the floor facing her doll-son whom was sitting on the edge.

"Draco, I am absolutely astonished and unhappy that you did this. I have to leave now. You promised to be a good boy. I-"

A deep masculine voice spoke loudly from behind Hermione startling her, "I apologize, Miss Granger for the loud disturbance."

Hermione held a hand to her heart and nodded, "I can see you are both rather anxious to leave?"

Mr. Malfoy offered her a semi frantic yet completely composed smile, "Nacrissa and I haven't been on a holiday in quite a long time, we are very excited to go. On the other hand Draco is very fond of you."

Mr. Malfoy waved a hand in a motion telling Hermione to follow him, "I do regret we could not stay and go into a full in-depth review of the certitudes that involve our Draco. I have no doubt that you will adapt beautifully."

Hermione went to speak when his eyes widened, "Oh, I almost overlooked this."

Mr. Malfoy pulled out a piece of fold yellowish parchment, "Mrs. Malfoy took the liberty to design the schedule for you and set out the rules, Miss Granger."

Hermione took one of the five pieces of parchment as Mr. Malfoy continued speaking.

"I know it must appear to be a little extreme, even silly, but it is imperative you follow them. Draco, he is a bit particular. I am ashamed to admit we indulged him these past years."

Hermione looked at the first piece of parchment.

* * *

Hermione watched as Mrs. Malfoy hugged the doll close to her body and rocked back and forth, occasionally kissing the doll's blonde hair. Amber eyes flickered from one Malfoy to the other. Mr. Malfoy was retying his long blonde hair with a black ribbon. After he finally had it the way he wanted he turned to his wife and walked over and touched the doll's head gently. A very manly way of saying goodbye. As if feeling her eyes on him he turned back to her.

"Mr. Potter comes by weekly, normally on Saturdays, to deliver the groceries, check and clean the traps, and to fix anything that has malfunctioned. If you should run into any trouble or need anything Mr. Potter should be able to answer any questions you may have."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Sir."

He glanced back at his wife before turning his attention back to her.

"Be good to him, and he'll be good to you. Be bad to him, and-"

Mrs. Malfoy's face held worry as her husband spoke, and decided it was best to interrupt him. Stopping what he had to say. Not liking the worried and suspicious look on Hermione's face.

"Oh, she will be good to him. Won't you Miss Granger?"

Hermione was startled at how nervous and worried both parents looked.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy, I'll treat him as if he was my own."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled a tense and almost sad smile. Her blue orbs went back to the doll and one of her pale manicured fingers caressed one side of a glass cheek. Hermione watched as Mrs. Malfoy gave the doll one last loud kiss before handing it over to Hermione's awaiting arms.

Seeing the girl hold the doll made a rush of feeling erupt in the older woman. She stepped closer and embraced the two tightly her red painted lips at Hermione's ear. A breathy whisper made a chill run down her spine. She couldn't quite make out what Mrs. Malfoy said but to Hermione is sound like an apology. Then Mrs. Malfoy released the girl. Hermione went to ask her what she said when Mr. Malfoy ushered his wife out of the manor. Hermione soon followed after the couple.

Out parked in the driveway was the same grey taxi and the same perverted driver. At seeing him Hermione clutched the doll tighter. He gave her the creeps, especially how he leered at her taking off her close with his buggy eyes. She watched as Mr. Malfoy held open the taxi door for his wife. Amber and lifeless grey orbs watched as Mrs. Malfoy entered the cab gracefully and soon followed by her husband. Hermione chose to ignore the way Wormtail eyed her even as he got into the driver's side. Hermione watched as the car drove off, and had to stop herself from making the doll wave after them. She believed that would have been rude. She didn't leave her spot on the stone entry until the taxi was no longer insight.

 

 

 


	4. The Schedules and Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a chapter. I had typed out the entire schedules and Rules in the previous chapter, but when I went to review it AO3 had some how erased the last half of my chapter. So I decided to make this a sort of side chapter in a way. So read it if you want, I encourage you to do so by the way.

Page 1

**The Schedule for Monday to Friday**

7:00 Draco is to be awakened

7:05 Draco is to be dressed

7:15 You are to start breakfast

7:30 You are to serve breakfast

8:00 You are to clean up breakfast

8:30 You are to take Draco out to view the gardens

9:00 Draco is to watch the telly, while you clean the rooms

10:00 You are to stop cleaning and begin Draco's lessons

11:00 You are to take a small hygienic break

11:05 You begin Draco's lesson on Biology

12:05 You take a small hygienic break

12:10 You Begin Draco's Lesson on Music Appreciation

1:10 You begin lunch

1:20 You serve lunch

1:45 You clean up lunch

2:00-4:30 You are allowed to do as you wish, just do not leave Draco unattened

4:30 You are to begin supper

5:00 You are to serve supper

5:30 You are to clean up supper

6:00-8:45 You are free to do as you wish, just do not leave Draco unattended

8:45 Prepare Draco for bed

9:00 Tuck Draco in and give him a Goodnight Kiss

Any time after nine o'clock is your own, Miss Granger.

 

A/N: This first schedule was originally planned to be on two separate pieces of parchment. One labeled The Morning Schedule and the other labeled the Afternoon and Evening Schedule.

 

Page 2

**The Schedule For Saturday**

8:00 Draco is to be awaken

8:05 Draco is to be dressed

8:15 You are to begin breakfast

8:30 You are to serve breakfast

9:00 You are to clean up breakfast

9:15 You are to let Draco watch the telly as you go on about your daily cleaning chores

10:15 You are to take Draco to view the gardens

11:15-12:40 You are free to do as you please, just do not leave Draco unattended

12:45: You are to prepare lunch

1:00 You are to serve lunch

1:30 You are to clean up lunch

2:00-4:30 You are free to do as you please, just do not leave Draco unattended

4:30 You are to start supper

5:00 You are to serve supper

5:30 You are to clean up supper

6:00-9:45 You are free to do as you please, just do not leave Draco unattended

9:45 You are to prepare Draco for bed

10:00 Draco is to be tucked in

Any time after ten o'clock is yours Miss Granger.

 

Page 3

**The Schedule for Sunday**

7:15 You are to awaken Draco

7:20 You are to dress him in his Sunday finest

7:30 You are to prepare Draco a fruit only breakfast

8:00 You are to clean up breakfast

8:20 You are to read a passage from the Bible and lead Draco in prayer

9:20 You are to play the record 'Hymns'

10:00 You are to take Draco to view the gardens

11:00 You are free to do as you wish, but do not leave Draco unattended

12:00 You are to prepare lunch

12:30 You are to serve lunch

1:00 You are to clean up lunch.

1:15-4:30 You are free to do as you wish, but do not leave Draco unattended

4:30 You are to prepare dinner

5:00 You are to serve dinner

5:30 You are to clean up dinner

6:00-8:45 You are free to do as you wish, but do not leave Draco unattended

8:45 You are to prepare Draco for bed

9:00 You are to tuck him in

Any time after nine o'clock is your own, Miss Granger.

 

A/N: So I am watching The Boy as I write this, and you all have no idea how hard it is not to write Brahms instead of Draco. I had to go back to the first schedule and replace every Brahms with Draco.

 

Page 4

**The Rules**

1\. Never leave Draco unattended

2\. No guests

3\. Save meals in freezer

4\. Never cover Draco's face

5\. Never yell at Draco

6\. Play the music loud

7\. Clean the rooms

8\. Draco is never to leave

9\. Mr. Potter is the only one allowed in the manor

10\. Kiss Goodnight

 

A/N: I can honestly say I would never work for someone whom wants me to take care of a doll, especially a life size porcelain doll. I love the movie, The Boy, though. The entire time I first watched it I was calling Greta stupid for agreeing to house sit and watch a possessed doll. I can honestly say I missed all the signs and the ending of the movie really threw me off.

I really hope you enough my fan fiction. The idea just seemed so Dramione. Leave comments and kudos below! :)

 


	5. Hear Him Roar {Prt. 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must follow the rules Miss Granger.  
> Or you will be punished, but it is alright Draco is so very fond of you.  
> So, your punishment is not going to be as harsh as he would have done normally.  
> Be grateful Miss Granger.  
> Be good to him and he'll be good to you.

It was a little after one in the afternoon when Lord and Lady Malfoy departed and left Hermione alone with their creepy replacement son in their even more frightening manor. Sighing, Hermione reentered the manor and walked into the drawing room. Her whiskey eyes looked around and smiled at the sight of the chair. She walked over and placed the doll on the chair gently and took a step back. Her eyes scanned the doll and a shiver went down her spine. He sat there staring up at her with dead unseeing grey eyes.

Hermione worried her plump bottom lip between her pearly white teeth.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, "No offense Draco, but you kind of freak me out."

Then she grabbed an afghan and tossed it over the doll blocking his all seeing yet unseeing stare. She quickly left the drawing room and headed up stairs to her room to grab her weathered copy of Jane Eyre. Each step she took up the stairs the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She turned her head back and forth and looked behind her multiple times. She was starting to feel as if someone was watching her, and the eyes didn't feel happy. Trying desperately to not let her fear play with her mind she ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time.

Once inside she began to unpack her books: _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte, _Something Wicked This Way Comes_ by Ray Bradbury, _The Great Gatsby_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald , _Lolita_ by Vladimir Nabokov , _Frankenstein_ by Mary Shelley, _Little Women_ by Louisa M. Alcott, _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker, _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Other Classic Works_ by Lewis Carol, _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ by Robert Louis Stevenson, _The Picture of Dorian Grey_ by Oscar Wilde, _Lord of The Rings_ by J. R. R. Tolkien, _The Vampire Lestat_ by Anne Rice, _Jurassic Park_ by Michael Crichton, _A Song of Ice and Fire_ series by George R.R. Martin, a collection of works by Roald Dahl, and a large collection of Jane Austin novels from _Emma_ to _Sense and Sensibility._

Fifteen minutes had passed and she still couldn't find her desired book. Rubbing her temples, Hermione gave up for the time being. From the collection she had already she could always find something entertaining. A pale finger ran along the spines of her books. Some of the spines had been repaired multiple times. She forgot all about the doll downstairs as she decided on a book. After another ten minutes of looking over titles she decided on one of her Sookie Stackhouse novels, _Club Dead_ by Charlaine Harris. Smiling happily Hermione carried the small three hundred page book out of her bedroom and into the hallway heading towards the stairs.

Hermione took the steps two at a time. As she took her last step she remembered the doll. Running a hand through her curls she walked towards the drawing room and sighed in relief at seeing the doll still covered by the afghan. Turning around on her bare heel she walked back towards the kitchen to fix herself a glass of wine. After finding herself a bottle of Pinot Noir and a very elegant textured wine glass with a beautifully manipulated stem. Hermione filled the glass to the rim and returned to the entry way.

Ignoring the doll, she made her way to the library to read.

Settling on a spacious white leather loveseat and covering her waist and legs with a fuzzy throw blanket she opened her book and began to read. Every chapter or so she would sip her wine.

Hours and two more glasses of wine later she finished her book and her stomach let her know it was passed time for supper. Leaving her book on the couch she returned to the kitchen and began to make herself something small. Hermione pulled one of the frozen meals out of the freezer and decided on some tomato sauced pasta that she had eaten the night before. Her bourbon orbs glanced at the large floral clock that hung in the kitchen and frowned. It was a little pass seven in the evening.  

Hermione used a pot and started to boil some water. Once the water was hot she placed the container in the boiling water to help thaw the noodles and sauce. Hermione hummed to herself as she started to make herself some butter garlic toast. Her soft bell like hums filled the air around her. She continued to hum the same tune as she finished her toast and removed the container from the boiling water. One of her favorite movies as a kid was Anastasia, so she hummed Once Upon a December. Soon she placed her meal in a bowl and placed that into the microwave. She pulled out a fork.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She ate her food quickly. She disliked the feeling of being watched, and did not want to spend any extra time in the kitchen. After eating she placed her bowl and fork in the sink and headed back out of the kitchen meaning to retire to her room for the evening. As she walked passed the drawing room she froze. On the floor was the grey afghan. A sick feeling wrapped around her waist and held tight. She crept her way into the drawing room. Her whiskey eyes widened at the sight of the uncovered doll. It stared at her with almost accusatory dull grey orbs. His glass arms were placed in his lap like he was waiting patiently for her.

Hermione bent down and picked up the blanket and fought the urge to recover the doll. Forcing down her fears. It was just a doll and a creep house. Nothing to be afraid of.

She refolded the blanket and placed it on another chair and went back to the porcelain boy. Her hand shook slightly as she snatched him up in her arms. Something in the back of her mind whispered that if she left the doll down here there would be consequences. Hermione carried the doll, at a slight distance, to the staged bedroom.

Once inside Hermione tossed him gently on his twin sized bed. She refused to turn around as she left the bedroom. She could almost feel his unseeing gaze following her every movement. As soon as she reached his door she slammed it shut. Blocking the doll's view of her, and her view of the doll. Running a hand though her messy waves and curls, she jogged to her bedroom and locked the large wooden door behind her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_She was walking around the library mentally logging some of the novels on the shelves. She always smiled when it came to books. Her thing pale fingers trailed along one book spine completely entranced. Her happy bliss was wreaked when the sound of sobbing pulled her eyes away from the shelves. Confused, Hermione walked away from the shelves and deeper into the library. The bookshelves seemed to get darker and older with every step she took. She could see scrolls and books almost rotting as she passed them. The sobs got louder with every step that took her deeper into the library._

_The lights dimmed drastically from what she had used just moments before she went to search the owner of such sorrowful cries._

_Finally a small lump could be made out in the darkness. Hermione could hear the child like cries and the shadow figure was trembling slightly._

_"Hello? Are you alright?"_

_The figure stopped the sobs at hearing her voice. The erupt stop of the cries made Hermione notice, that the entire library was in a dead silence. She watched as the shadow figure slowly form into the shape of a young child._

_"How did you get in here, sweetie?"_

_The child shadow crawled forward. A sudden feeling of unease shot down her spine, but she shook it off._

_A small pale face materialized from the shadows. It was the face of a beautiful boy, barely eight years of age. His soft white blonde curls gave him an angelic look._

_"I am lonely. Please don't leave me."_

_Hermione frowned. There was something wrong about this child. His eyes, they didn't look right._

_"Don't ever leave me, Miss Hermione."_

_Hermione stiffened. She never gave the child her name. Her whiskey eyes connected with his dull grey orbs._

_"I won't let you leave me."_

_Hermione felt ill. Those eyes. Those dull grey lifeless eyes. They belonged to a doll._

_She threw herself backwards falling on her elbows and bottom. She hurriedly shuffled backwards fear, like an icy shower, poured down on her senses._

_Out of the darkness a long pale white glass arm reached out. The doll pulled itself from the inky shadows, crawling towards her. The boy's perfect face was not of flesh, but glass. His mouth had never moved as he spoke to her. His large all seeing grey eyes were focused solely on her._

_"You are mine. My Hermione!"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione awoke in a cold sweat. Her entire body trembled as she whipped her head around trying to make sense of where she was. Her disoriented state just added to her panic. It took her falling out of the bed for her to come to her senses. She laid there on the cold wood floor with her head resting against the soft comforter. A nightmare.

"It was just a nightmare, Mione. Not real. Not real at all. Calm it down."

Hermione mumbled to herself, trying to calm her racing heart, as she sat on the floor or her suite. First night alone, any normal person would have had a nightmare. It was a creepy manor that housed creepy things. The top of that list being Draco the Doll. Hermione ran a hand down her face in annoyance. She is not one to let a nightmare grip her this tightly. She stood and went to her dresser to pull out some clean underwear and bra set. Her bourbon orbs caught the sight of the time: 7:15 A.M. Rolling her shoulders, Hermione opened her closet and picked out a pair of form fitting jeans and a warm burgundy and golden yellow jumper.

Hermione left her room to shower. As she stepped out of her room her eyes went to the bedroom of Draco the Doll. Her eyes widened as she noticed the doll's door was open. Hermione clutched her clothing tight to her chest. Walked toward the door, she peeked into the room. The doll was as she left it, cradled by all the pillows. Shaking her head she backed out of the room and shut the door. Maybe when she slammed it the night before it didn't latch correctly, and reopened at sometime in the night. It would make sense.

With a soft sigh she opened the bathroom door and slipped inside. Just as she slid out of her pajama pants and went to remove her tank top when the sound of childish sobs caused her to freeze. Quickly she pulled the tank top down and walked out of the bathroom in only her tank top and underwear. Hermione followed the sound of the sobs down the hall. She flinched when she noticed that she was at Draco's door. She gulped and closed her eyes to gather her courage.

She snapped her eyes open as she flung the doll's bedroom door open. The sobbing stopped abruptly. Hermione shivered as she felt eyes on her. She turned her bourbon colored eyes toward the bed. She let out a soft sigh of relief, which she choked on as she watched a single tear slide from it's dead grey eyes. She forced herself backwards until she collided with the miniature battle field. A shriek left her full pale pink lips as she felt her arse harshly bumped the table. Shaking her head and allowing her wild caramel and honey brown curls to block her face, she calmed herself down-or tried too.

Hermione walked back toward the bed and perched slightly on the edge of it. She leaned forward her whiskey tinted eyes never leaving the doll's dead grey orbs. She raised a slightly trembling pale hand and laid her middle finger on his glass cheek, gathering the tear. Hermione felt her heart clench and her airway tighten. She dragged her eyes up away from the tear and onward toward the doll's eye. She shifted herself to be more on the bed, and leaned her face closer to the doll.

Drip.

Hermione stumbled backwards in the bed in shock. Her wide brown eyes looked upward and a laugh escaped her lips. A leak. Hermione ran a hand through her messy curls as she giggled to herself.

"You've only been here a night alone and you're already acting like a frightened child."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three days have passed with Hermione being left alone with the doll. Strange things have happened in that short amount of time. Some of her books just disappeared from her shelves in her bedroom. Things have been moved around and not being in its proper place. The sounds of sobs, footsteps, and giggling could be heard at all hours of the night. Hermione has had only nightmare after nightmare. She believes she is losing it, believing that she needs some human interaction. She couldn't be happier for Harry's arrival. She even waited by the front door an peaked out of the windows constantly. A brilliant smile appeared on her lips when she spotted his truck.

She even ran out to meet him.

"Hello Harry!"

The poor lad wasn't even out of his truck yet. He grinned at her from his drivers seat.

"Afternoon Miss Hermione! You doing alright?"

She shrugged and backed away so he could open his door. He smiled and walked towards the bed of his truck. He grabbed a large brown paper sack and handed it to her with a grin.

"What's the matter? You look knackered."

Hermione sighed and walked alongside him as he carried two large brown paper sacks.

"I am knackered. I haven't been sleeping really well lately. I also keep misplacing my belongings. Do you think I should invest in melatonin?"

Harry shrugged his way into the kitchen.

"Sleeping here alone is unnerving at best yeah? Especially about all the stories about this place."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "What stories?"

Harry shifted uneasily from foot to foot as he busied himself with putting away the groceries.

"I really shouldn't say. I do not want to make you feel even more uneasy living here. Let's just say this place has history, and it isn't pretty."

Hermione was intrigued, but she knew she wouldn't sleep a wink here if he told her anything too terrifying.

"Oh."

Hermione spotted an envelope and smiled slightly. Her first months pay. She turned her attention back onto Harry.

"I do have a question for you though."

He grinned, "Yes, I am single. Even with all the middle aged birds in my town fighting tooth and nail for my affection."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Seriously."

He just shrugged his shoulders, "The story behind the doll?"

She nodded.

Harry shrugged and returned to the counters to pick out a few canned vegetables, "There was a fire, Draco didn't make it. Not long after the fire the doll appeared. They have his gravestone in the back yard. The whole doll ordeal is harmless really. Everyone believed it was the Malfoy's way of coping. They have always been an odd lot, the Malfoys."

Hermione tilted her head, "How long ago did he pass away?"

Harry put away one of the cans.

"It was about nineteen-twenty years ago. He had just turned eight."

"They have been living with this doll for twenty years?"

Harry nodded, "The Malfoys have been looking for a nanny for the past two years."

Hermione did the math in her head quiet easily, "So he'd be twenty-seven or twenty-eight. About your age yeah?"

Harry dramatically placed his hand over his heart, as if wounded, "Darling I am not that old!"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "How old are you then?"

He grinned, "Twenty-four."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Twenty-two."

Harry glanced over his shoulder as he continued to put away the canned goods in the pantry.

"If you would like, I could show you around the town? The road will still be drivable until early tomorrow morning. I could show you around. Let you interact with people."

Hermione blushed and tugged on one of her curls nervously.

"I recently just got out of a thing."

Harry blushed before grinning widely, "Oh no this isn't a thing. This is a professional courtesy. It would be a duty. I promise I will take no pleasure in this outing!"

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "Alright."

He grinned blindingly at her.

"I'll see you at seven thirty yeah? I'll have you back here by eleven."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, but still had a smile on her lips.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione was sipping wine as she looked through her closet. Letting her pale hands trace the fabric she landed on an old favorite of hers. The dress was red with slightly ruffled chevron straps, snuggly fight around her bosom area, with a fabric made rose in the center of her torso, a ruffled red fabric belt, knee length, and just the right amount of ruffles. She laid the dress on her bed as she pulled out her black two inch high heels and placed them at the foot of her bed. Taking another sip of her wine, Hermione pulls out her nicer knickers. They were red and white lace. Taking her final sip she gathered up her clothes and walked out of the bedroom. Just as she entered the hallway her eye twitched slightly at the sight of Draco. The doll was sitting up and his head was facing towards her. Those grey eyes stared at her blankly, but yet accusatory.

Hermione walked forward and shut the doll's door.

She entered the bathroom and hung her dress up, then turned on the shower. She stripped out of her clothes and removed her necklace laying it on the sink. Hermione stood naked for a few moments as she pulled out two fluffy towels from the cheery wood cabinet. Placing them on the covered loo she entered her hot shower. She closed her eyes as she allowed the water to cascade over her face and hair. Keeping her eyes closed she washed her mane of curls.

Due to her eyes shut and her mind lost in its own world she failed to notice a shadow creep across the cloudy shower curtain. She didn't hear the sound of the fabric of her dress sliding off the hanger and to the floor were it was then dragged out. She also didn't hear the metal chain of her necklace clinking against the porcelain sink. She continued to wash her hair and body without a single glance away from the showerhead.

 

When she finally finished she stepped out of the claw foot tub wrapped in her towel and dragged her hand over the fogged mirror. Sighing she ran a hand through her curls only to freeze when she spotted and felt something wrong. Isolating the lock of hair Hermione stared shocked at what she saw. Someone or Something cut one of her curls off. Confused she looked down to see if any hair had somehow fallen out. It was what she didn't see that made her frightened. Her necklace, it was gone.

"What the?"

Her eyes went to the floor and found nothing. Confused she looked for her dress and anxiety wrapped around her. It was gone too.

Hermione quickly returned to her room and froze at in the doorway. She slipped her small damp pale hand along the wall to find the light switch. As the room filled with light her wide eyes took in the sight of her room. Every drawer was open along with the closet door as well. Walking in she felt fear. All of her clothes were gone, as was her telephone. In a panic she looked in every drawer looking for anything whether it be a phone or an article of clothing. But she found nothing. She backed herself into the hallway and turned around just in time to witness a light fading up the staircase to the old music room.

"Hello!"

Hermione looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. Her eyes found a heavy stone statue that could be a perfect club. Picking it up she followed the light up the decaying stairs in nothing but a towel.

"Harry if that is you please say something."

A creaking of the floor boards was her only response.

"Harry this isn't funny."

The walls felt burnt and flaky and the boards of the stair case felt like they would give way at any given moment. Hermione was too high on adrenaline to be thinking clearly.

At the top of the stairs was an open door. The door had char marks and at some areas was burned all the way through. Hermione hesitated for a moment. The door itself looked like it was a the entry to Satan's waiting room. Steeling her nerves she walked through the door. The room was dark, and had a thick aura. She felt uncomfortable. She was relieved by not being greeted by Satan's receptionist. Her small pale hand felt along side the burnt and almost crusty wall for any signs of a light switch.

* * *

 

_A/N: All these books are what I either own, have read, or are going to read (George R.R. Martin) I love Jane Eyre, Something Wicked This Way Comes, Dracula, and The Picture of Dorian Grey. Ps. I am actually not a fan of Jane Austin I just figured Hermione would be. There will be other books mentioned, but I thought these deserved a spot light. Also there may or my not be spoilers-most likely not, but I wont say for sure. I am a spoiler type of person._

 

_A/N: Yes the dress from Fleur and Bill's wedding is her go to date dress! XD_


	7. Hear Him Roar {Prt. 2: Inferno}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to the previous chapter.This is were I start doing my own thing, but you will be able to find my inspiration for this story heavily weaved throughout the rest of this story.  
> ENJOY!!!

Clutching her makeshift club tightly in front of her as if it was a shield, as she patted her small hand franticly around the wall. No light switch. Hermione felt panic slowly rise inside her. She needs light to be able to see. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down. Maybe the switch was on the other wall? She bloody hoped it was. She shuffled her feet across the wood floor until she got to the other side of the entryway. Taking a deep breath, Hermione felt along the wall.

A smile of triumph lit her face. Light switch. She flicked it on. Nothing. She felt dread settle into her heart. It was only logical that the electrical wires to be damaged. Clinching her jaw she looked back down the stairs. She is going to need light to see. She is going to need to see to catch whoever is in the manor. She didn't hesitate, Hermione rushed down the stairs and went straight to the little table that sat directly in front of the window. Inside she knew there had to be something. A grin appeared on her lips as she wrapped her small hand around the small silver hand held torch. She flicked it on, bright and yellow light reflected off the stair case.

Hermione took in a deep breath and made her way back up the steps. Once at the opened charred door she let her torch guide her.

Her bourbon eyes took in the hellish damage of the playroom and music room.

The floors wore dark grey ash and dust like a second skin. Hermione was uneasy about venturing deeper into the room, the floors looked unstable. She looked around and flinched at the sight of a partially burned Teddy Ruxpin. Hermione deducted that the floors must have been carpeted, she could feel a few patches were the carpet still remained. Ignoring the dust and ash cocktail coating her feet she stepped further inside. The air in the room was hot and extremely stuffy. Hermione felt like she was inhaling cotton instead of air. A large dark shadow was lumped over, making Hermione jump when her torch light happened upon it. Stepping closer she found out it was the remains of an elegantly made castle. Metal rods were rusted a dark red and the remaining wood was charred so badly that if she brushed against it the entire thing would collapse.

Hermione felt her heart ache as it hit her that a little boy once played in here. A little boy whom most likely adored this room was trapped up here to burn alive. Hermione blinked back tears. A loud thump close to her caused the young woman to scream and hastily force her torch in the direction next to her. The club in her other hand was already raised high ready to strike. Her torch light rolled over the snow like ash and found a half melted Tonka Truck and what looked like deformed action figures in the bed of the truck. Scanning her surroundings she felt a chill run down her spine at the object her torch light brought to life.

A burnt child's shoe.

Hermione quickly forced her torch light away from the object and quickly moved on away from the discovery. She tried to block her thoughts, the thoughts that pointed out how the shoe looked eerily similar to the one on a certain blonde doll.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a grand piano. It was in no means usable, but Hermione could tell it was an expensive piece. On the music stand was a yellow piece of music paper. Hermione crept closer and shined the light directly on the piece of music. In thin striking cursive penmanship was the title of the song: Just Like Dragon Scales. Hermione read over the music and felt a chill go through her. She could tell his song was about a person wanting to be strong, and having a mind or heart that is imperishable-just like dragon scales. At the very bottom of the page was three letters: S.T.S. Who ever created this piece of music was trying to convey his desire for strength. Hermione felt her heart go out to him or her. Hermione felt her fingers twitch, but she refused to take it. This was apart of the sadness and horror of the room. Taking it seemed wrong-taboo.

She continued on, never really getting over the sheet of music.

The room really was something out of a movie. It looked undisturbed, the only thing bringing the room into the present was Hermione's foot prints in the ash coated floor. She found remains of toys, which would be priceless in this day and age. Her torch illuminated a badly burned mural on one of the walls. The paint was to badly faded to be able to piece together what it might have been. Hermione also found a badly injured harp, which looked similar to Wurlitzer Starke Model No. 1346, which was made during the 1920s. An antique that would cost a tiny fortune. Many strings on the harp had snapped and was either burned completely or close to it. The head of the harp was badly damaged, but Hermione could tell that this harp had been customized. It looked like the head of a snake, slightly. Now just like a lump with a weird 'Y' shape sticking out of it. The neck of the harp was cracked and missing in most places. The knee was barely intact. The pedals were completely gone.

Hermione continued on and found nothing. Just as she decided to leave a loud series of thumps sounded from above.

"The attic," she whispered to herself.

Turning the yellowish light on the ceiling she hastily tried to find indication of a ladder or door. Desperately she waved the torch across the ceiling multiple times. She was about to give up and go find the old rotating dial phone and call the police when she spotted it. A single thin off white string was handing from the middle of the room. Hermione had staid rather closely to the walls in her walk-around-the-room detective work. She really didn't want to chance herself falling through the floor, and didn't want to be naked while she did it either. Hermione was having second thoughts, her adrenalin rush calming rapidly. She is a small woman of one hundred and twenty pounds and barely 5'4. She could do little to nothing against whatever is up there. 

A loud, "Thump, Thump, Thump," made her decision for her. She'd be damned if she freaked out over a prank.

"Besides, it could be an animal stuck up there. Or the thing that stole my clothes. I need my clothes."

Hermione walked over towards the string and away from the walls. Placing the torch in her mouth she grasps the string and pulls with all of her strength. It doesn't budge. Glaring and trying to ignore the taste of metal, Hermione tries again. Nothing. Closing her eyes she tries to think of something anything. Then she gets it. Coiling the string around her wrist and forearm she pulls harshly and throws her body weight down.

The trap door of the attic opens and a loud clang echoed throughout the room. Dust and ash fall from the door as the ladder tumbles down only to slam harshly into the floor, barely missing Hermione's bare toes.

A yelp escaped her mouth and the torch tumbled out from in between her lips. Hermione barely catches it before it hits the floor. She pointed her yellowish light upwards into the darkness of the attic.

* * *

__

The ladder steps were made of strong sturdy dark stained wood. Hermione placed the torch back between her lips pointing it upward before she took to the first step. With the club in one hand she had the other on the ladder to keep her balance as she ascended up into the attic. The wood creaked slightly under her weight, no doubt due to not being used in for a long period of time. Hermione refused to look down; she never had the stomach for heights. As she slipped through the opening she placed her club down right beside her head before pulling the torch into her hand. She waved the yellow light around. She noticed boxes that were lightly covered in dust, an old lamp shade was sitting next to her club.

Hermione pulled her entire body through the opening sitting her bum right beside her weapon. She continued to let her torch light up the attic. Old leather chests, two antique coat racks, and so many boxes were all she noticed at the moment. Standing up she had her weapon gripped tightly at her side, no need for a potential intruder to know about it just yet. Hermione walked further in the attic. An old television set with a small old shoe box on top grabbed at her attention. Lighting up the section she found that the items inside were old photographs and baby things.

An old tiny baby shoe was what she noticed first. Setting her weapon on top of the TV she fingered through the photographs. A picture of a family was the first one she grabbed. Gently Hermione removed a thin layer of dust. In the picture stood a man that looked very similar to Lord Malfoy, but the woman looked nothing like Lady Malfoy. Turning over the picture she found names and a date: _Lord Septimus Malfoy_ , _Lady Nymeria Malfoy_ , and _Young Master Abraxas Malfoy Spring 1930_. Hermione continued on until she got to the last few photographs. She flipped though the photographs and in a few moments she watched as the young boy in the first photograph grow. The last picture was eerily familiar. The boy in the photograph looked identical to the doll down stairs: _Lord Abraxas Malfoy_ , _Lady Cassiopeia_ , and _Young Master Lucius Malfoy Fall 1959_. Hermione let out the breath she was holding, this was a photograph of Mr. Malfoy and his parents. Picking up the box to look through it better she noticed a small black photo album that was hidden underneath the box.

The album had two small silver serpents framing dark embroidered grey cursive letter, _Draco Lucius Malfoy_. Curious, she couldn't help but open it. The first picture wasn't even a photograph. It was a copy of Draco's birth certificate. Hermione smiled slightly, he was born in the early morning hours just like she was. She turned the page and the photograph was of a heavily pregnant Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Her thin pale hands posed on her protruding stomach. Her dark blond hair was styled in an elegant curled up do. She didn't look real. The look in her eyes held fake happiness, like it was trying to wipe away her exhaustion. With how large she was, her pregnancy must have been troubled. Hermione turned the page and smiled at the sight of an infant swaddled tightly in an expensive dark green receiving blanket. Next to the photo was a piece of yellowing parchment with his date of birth, his name, and his weight. The next pages showed the real boy growing. Hermione was absolutely in love with his toddler phase. The boy looked like a little angel with his wild blond curls, large semi toothed smile, and sparkling grey eyes. Though as she continued through the book she saw less and less of the child's smile. His eyes began to look dull devoid of life, like a doll. Shivers rippled down her spine. He started to look more and more unhappy. Then she came across a picture that made her heart ache and skin crawl.

Young Draco sat at a piano his small hands hovering over the ivory keys. His posture was stiff and closed off. Sitting next to him on the piano bench was a darkly handsome man with dark chocolate curls and light blue eyes. He sat very close to the young boy. The smile on the man's face made Hermione want to get away, and she isn't even in the picture. His smile was all teeth, like a wolf. His blue eyes held something in them Hermione knew should not have been directed at the five or six year old Draco. It made her feel ill. There was nothing necessarily wrong with the photo, but anyone viewing could see that the darkly handsome man had nothing but malicious content in his ice blue orbs. She quickly turned the page.

The photo she looked at now was something else, she finally saw another child in the album. Two young girls blond and brunette, no doubt sisters, stood next to a stoic Draco. Her eyes went to the little piece of parchment: _Daphne(8) and Astoria(6)Greengrass attend Draco's eighth birthday_. Hermione felt her heart throb. This was a picture of his last birthday. The boy she knew as a doll looked cold and distant. His dark grey eyes held no warmth, no chill either. The girls both appeared to be the offspring of another aristocratic bloodline. The blond had a bit of boredom in her green eyes, while the blue eyed brunette looked overjoyed to be clinging to both her sister and Draco. Hermione turned the page.

On the next page was a picture of a doll, the same doll downstairs. Confused she continued to turn the pages and felt her heart clench. It was more pictures of the doll. The doll sitting with a book in front of it. The doll being forced into a family portrait with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. The doll with Christmas presents all around, looking more like a gift than the receiver. The doll out in the gardens. Shaking her head she closed the book and placed it back where she found it.

Just as she turned her torch back on the ladder she heard something fall behind her, further into the attic.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello? Harry is that you?"

A slight creak was her response.

Hermione walked further away from the ladder and into the cloak of darkness.

"Harry this isn't funny! Give me back what you took! I don't know why you are-"

She stopped her griping. Her yellow torch light brought dozens and dozens of small white porcelain faces out of the darkness. Hermione stifled a scream. There were so many dolls of all shapes and sizes. Some where half finished with painted faces and eyes in but no hair or clothing, or no eyes at all and still works in progress. She illuminated jars and jars of large doll eyes of al different colors. There was multiple yards of different fabrics shoved on one side of the workspace. A doll workshop. It is full of dolls: half finished dolls, shells of dolls, hair, realistic eyes, glass paint, glue, crafting things, a sewing machine, fabric of all types, needles, tools _ **.**_

She stepped closer.

All the dolls were eerie, and made her feel uncomfortable. Some dolls were do deeply covered in dust she couldn't make out the faces, while others looked to be recently made with little to no dust at all. That means someone has been up here, and sometime recently. The thought made her blood run cold. Then her torch found something that terrified her. Her soft mouth released a scream. There in the middle of the workstation, sitting pretty and without a speck of dust on it, was a beautiful doll. Just lefton the table, as if the person had just left it there-it was made of porcelain with long wild brunette curls, pale peach painted skin, soft lightly pigmented freckles dotted across the bridge of the doll's nose along with a few on the cheeks, large doe like brown eyes with long dark brown lashes, half dressed, and it had an eerily resemblance to Hermione.

Hermione felt sick. She backed away from the doll without taking her large brown eyes off of it's identical pair. So she didn't notice the large obstacle in her way until it was to late. Hermione toppled over backwards smashing her head against the corner of a large chest. Her world went black before she could even scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone seen Lights Out yet? I watched it Halloween night with my father and little brother. It was pretty good if I do say so myself.


End file.
